Blackwater RE UPLOAD
by NuffTheSlig
Summary: A young slig has been transferred to Blackwater Prison be a security guard, when he finds friendship in another slig, he begins to have feelings for him that no slig should have for anyone... WARNING: CONTAINS FREQUENT USE OF STRONG LANGUAGE.
1. Chapter 1

Note: Ok I'm really pushing the limits here :), but I'll give it a shot and see what happens (I've never wrote anything like this before, so don't blame me if its oddawful).

**Blackwater**

Chapter one: another day at Blackwater

Krek woke up from another dream, the same dream as last night, the same dream as every night. he didn't know if he needed to go to the doctors or if he felt it truthfully, but one thing was certain, he needed to do something about it.

Krek leant over to the bunk next to him, where another slig was sleeping. There he was, Casta. There were things he wanted to tell Casta, only he didn't have the courage to bring them up. Krek stared at him, just watched him sleep, doing so made him begin to drift slowly.

When Krek was out of it, Casta's eyes opened, But Krek was in a world of his own, but still staring at Casta, still 4 or 5 centimetres away from his face.

"ummmm, Krek? Krek, hello? What, what are you doing?" asked Casta.

Krek shook his head as he returned to Oddworld.

"oh shit sorry" said Krek as he thought; 'oh my odd did he really see me doing something like that?'

"errm, what were you doing?" Asked Casta.

"oh, nothing… sorry" said Krek as he looked at the ground.

They both left their Sleeping quarters and went to the dinner hall for breakfast. Krek couldn't keep his eyes off Casta, eventually Casta noticed this and was getting suspicious, suspicious but not surprised as Krek did this often, but thought that Casta wouldn't notice.

"so what ya havin today bud?" Casta asked, the fact that casta was friends with him he found surprising.

"dunno" he said, before whispering; 'a scalpel to the throat hopefully'.

"What?" Asked Casta

"nothing!" said Krek with a sad look on his face.

"just another day at Blackwater prison eh?" asked Casta.

"not really" said Krek, "Everyday is new to me",

"I know your new but you'll get used to it, come on, lets hurry up and eat our food so I can show you around a bit more" as Casta said this, Krek's legs became weak, he was a newbie, and Casta was his only friend, but Krek wished he was more than that, he had only known him a couple of days and he was having feelings for him that no slig should have for anyone…

NuffTheSlig: okay it might have been a bit too much but I promise, it will get better, and worse, this sligs having feelings for another, so, you know, anyway, let me know if I should continue.


	2. Chapter 2

So here's chapter 2, let me know if I went too far over the line : )

Chapter 2: Crayk

Two days later…

Casta was getting worried about Krek, he had gone missing after they had ate in the dining hall two days ago, and Casta had seen no sign of him anywhere.

"sir! Sir!"

"What is it Yonko?" Casta asked to the slig that just came running round the corner.

"It's that new guy sir, we've found him!" Casta leaped up from his chair.

"where is he!" shouted Casta.

"follow me" said Yonko before running off, Casta followed.

Yonko led Casta into an unused cell. Around the corner was Krek, he was messed up, twitching and jerking about.

"Oh No, oh no no no no no, please Krek, Please tell me you haven't been sniffling Crayk." Said Casta as he edged towards Krek, at the same time, Yonko left the room. Then they heard the digital locks lock the cell door.

"oh shit no! YONKO!" shouted Casta.

"I cant hear you you'll have to tell me later" shouted Yonko from the other end of the long corridor.

"Oh Fuck, Now we're stuck in here." moaned Casta. Krek Was just leaning against the wall, looking down and occasionally twitching, which was what he'd been doing the whole time Casta was there.

"Oh Krek… What happened mate?" Asked Casta.

Krek looked longingly into Casta's eyes then replied;

"I.. uh… because… erm, I, uh, c-ccc-loveyo…." muttered Krek. Casta noticed a piece of plastic in Krek's pants pocket, he reached in and pulled out the bag of crayk and a plastic card.

"Krek… Do you do this often?" asked Casta.

"well…. Ummm…. Iiiia… I'mm,,,sssorry, I, iii, II, I need to leave, II, Im not the best for this job, iiii" Mumbled Krek.

"No Krek, you just need help, you don't need to go, besides, I like you." advised Casta.

"y-yyy,yy,you, you ll, like mm,mmemeeee?" at that point Krek Grabbed Casta's hand and planted one…

NuffTheSlig: I know I know! I'm horrible! But stories have to go on… if you want it to, please review and tell me: )


	3. Chapter 3

NuffTheSlig: this may be going a bit too far but tell me what you think guys.

Chapter 3: Aftershock

Casta felt his tentacles push to both sides of his face, lips pressed against lips, and the two were kissing.

Casta was pushed across the cell, for a minute he didn't know what was happening, he flailed his arms around and then pushed Krek off his face.

Krek felt sadness swallow his insides, he'd ruined his one shot, this wasn't going to happen. Perhaps it was the crayk that gave him enough courage to go for it, or maybe it was just the sheer thought of waiting and nothing happening, or them being just "friends", he didn't know, but he'd defiantly failed his first and only attempt at this.

"No Krek, no! What the hell's going on?" asked Casta. Krek stared at Casta for a few minutes before bursting into tears.

"Ohh, Krek… Tell me please what's going on." Krek stood up and ran to the cell door, he wouldn't stop banging and crying, the Crayk seemed to have worn off now. Casta had an idea of what was going on, he lay down on the bed and invited Krek.

Krek glanced at him before making his way to the bed. He lay down as close to Casta as possible, though Casta kept edging away. He knew full well what was going on now, and he didn't have a clue of what to do about it, all he knew was that he had to be a friend to Krek, and not to despise him. He didn't know what Krek was going through, but he knew it was hard.

The next day they woke up, Krek's Arms were around Casta…


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4: Closer Together**_

"errrr, Krek? Krek, wake up man." Casta nudged him.

"wha, what? Ohh, whats up babe?"

"Did you just call me babe? Erm yeah, best if you don't call me that, anyway, why the fuck is your arm around me? Seriously, I know you, you know, have… feeeeeelings, for… me, but, get off!"

Krek was saddened, he actually didn't know that Casta knew this, but he thought it best not to make a big deal, "ok sorry, I was half asleep, I dreamt that you an.. Well, you probably don't wanna here it." replied Krek, before they both got up.

They realised that none of then slept with there pants on, Casta was shocked where as Krek was really happy and felt they were getting closer, though he didn't show it, and pretended to look shocked.

Casta put his pants on and walked around the corner, he gasped in sheer horror at what he saw.

"What the fuck!"

"What? What's up now bab… mate?" said Krek as he thought, 'dammit! Gotta stop calling him babe! We're not in my dream! Ohhh, my dream…'

"No, no no no no no!" Casta repeated the words, but the same sight remained in front of him; bodies.

"oh my odd! No! what could of done this?" asked Krek.

"I don't know but, whatever it was, didn't seem to get us", Casta walked over to the cell door, it was open, he ran out and went to one of the bodies.

"oh no… DAMN THIS THING! WHATEVER IT WAS, IT WILL PAY!" Krek looked at Casta, a tear fell from his eyes, he never knew any of these sligs, but he knew they mean a lot to Casta, and if Casta wasn't happy, then Krek wasn't happy.

Krek walked up to Casta and held his hand, Casta was too shocked and upset to push him away, and he felt he didn't want to, that was something new, and when krek started to let go, Casta grabbed his hand and pushed it back towards his.

Krek looked at him, Casta looked back, and they broke into a hug, a friendly hug, not a hug saying, I love you so much (Although that's what Krek hoped for), but a friendly hug.

Later on in that day, they both stocked up on weapons, ammo, and equipment, and were prepared to fight whatever was out there, at least they thought they were prepared…


	5. Epilogue

Epilogue: towards the lightning

"alright, now we wait" Said Krek before Casta replied, "And now we wait".

About two hours later, they heard a noise…

"what's that?" Asked Krek.

"I don't know, but I don't like the sound of it".

All of a sudden, electricity was speeding towards them on the walls, the floor, and the ceiling.

"What the hell? RUN!" Screamed Casta.

"where to?"

"the cell! We survived in the cell! Quick, this way!" Krek followed Casta, and was followed shortly after by the sizzling electricity.

When they got to the cell, Casta ran in, but Krek stopped.

"KREK! WHAT ARE YOU DOING! GET IN HERE!"

But Krek didn't listen, instead he walked up to the cell door, and locked it.

"KREK! DON'T! WHATEVER'S WRONG, ITS OKAY! PLEASE COME BACK!"

But again, Krek didn't listen, he thought this whole thing through…

'if I go to the cell, I'll just live alone forever, to love but to be unloved, I don't want that…' and he walked towards the electric…


End file.
